Modeling and simulation systems, such as multiphysics modeling and simulation systems, operate on physical computer systems often including terminals through which users interact with the modeling and simulation applications over a network. Multiphysics modeling and simulation systems are complex combinations of hardware and software operating on standalone devices or over computer networks where the startup times for such applications can include lengthy launch and/or load times that can increase inefficiencies for system users.